1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to light source systems and apparatuses to which the light source systems are applied, and more particularly, to frequency shifting optical swept light source systems and apparatuses to which the frequency shifting optical swept source systems are applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser light having monochromaticity, coherence, and directionality is used in various applications. In fields such as biotechnology and medicine, laser light is widely used for observing tissues and cells, diagnosing diseases, and/or providing laser treatments.
In particular, in medicine, an internal structure of a human body may be observed without directly making an incision in the human body when using and applying characteristics of laser light, and thus, causes and locations of various diseases and processes thereof may be detected easily and stably. As the laser light source technology continues to develop, light transmittance depth continues to improve, and thus, laser light is also applicable to fields in which tomographic images of living tissues and/or cells are obtainable in real time.
An operating wavelength band of a conventional optical fiber laser that is currently typically used may be limited, for example, to approximately 800 nm, approximately 1.06 μm, or approximately 1.55 μm, depending mainly on doped rare-earth elements used in the optical fiber laser. In order to use an optical fiber laser in fields for which wavelengths other than a radiation wavelength of a rare-earth element is necessary, a light source system which implements a frequency shift is being developed.